vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Caçador de Vampiros
O Caçador de Vampiros é uma pessoa que caça vampiros ou híbridos geralmente com a intenção de destruí-los permanentemente. Não deve ser confundido com caçadores sobrenaturais, como a Irmandade dos Cinco ou Rayna Cruz, os caçadores de vampiros normais muitas vezes se mantêm fisicamente e mentalmente fortes para poder procurar e enfrentar seus oponentes. Eles costumam usar táticas especiais de armas, surpresas ou furtivas para poder dominar seus adversários muito mais fortes. As cruzadas dos caçadores contra os vampiros são quase tão remotas como o próprio vampirismo. História Mikael, o Vampiro Original Caçador Desde que houve vampiros, houve caçadores de vampiros ao redor para caçar e matá-los. O primeiro deles era Mikael , embora fosse um próprio vampiro original e tivesse tido uma mão na criação de vampiros, ele não esperava a sede de sangue e, portanto, resolveu caçar e matar vampiros (especialmente seu incessante híbrido, Niklaus). Vale ressaltar que ele também bebeu o sangue de vampiros em vez de sangue humano ou animal. Mikael ficou implacável em sua busca de matar Klaus, perseguindo-o durante séculos, tendo recuperado um ramo do carvalho branco, a única arma que poderia matar Klaus. Infelizmente, apesar de quão poderoso e bem treinado ele foi, Klaus conseguiu evadir-se dele e Mikael só chegou a matar o cavalo de seu enteado antes de ser morto por Klaus com sua própria arma no Homecoming . Ele foi ressuscitado por Davina Claire em From a Cradle to a Grave , desta vez empunhando a inestruível estaca de carvalho branco. Mikael foi morto por Klaus pela segunda vez para obter cinzas vikingas. A Irmandade dos Cinco 2000 anos atrás, a bruxa antiga, Silas , tornou-se imortal, o que o tornou o primeiro vampiro do mundo , mas depois de desprezar a bruxa, Qetsiyah , ela o enterrou com a cura do vampirismo, esperando que ele o tomasse e morresse para sempre preso no outro lado , criou como um purgatório para seres sobrenaturais. No entanto, Silas recusou-se e deixou-se desecar no subsolo com a cura ainda nas mãos. Os descendentes de Qetsiyah, vingativos, juraram que encontrariam, curariam e matariam Silas. Em 1111, um dos descendentes de Qetsiyah, uma bruxa moribunda , infundiu cinco homens jovens com tatuagens, conhecidas como marcas de caçadores que se espalhavam por seus corpos. Essas marcas serviram como meios para encontrar Silas como a missão para esses caçadores era chegar a Silas, tirar a cura pela garganta, depois matá-lo, cumprindo o desejo de Qetsiyah. Esses caçadores, que se tornaram conhecidos como a Irmandade dos Cinco , ganharam aprimoramentos sobrenaturais que os ajudariam na busca de vampiros, incluindo reflexos elevados e força humana máxima. Apesar da infâmia dos Vampiros Originais que começaram a se espalhar na Itália, esses caçadores permaneceram eficientes. Eles pegariam vampiros e mostrar-se-ão em exibição em horripilantes execuções públicas. Eles entraram em contato com os Originais, mas foram preparados, tendo recebido punhais de uma bruxa que eram capazes de neutralizar os Originais. Um membro dos Cinco, Alexander , seduziu um dos Originals, Rebekah e abotoou-a. Os outros quatro caçadores emboscaram os restantes originais, neutralizando todos. Parecia certa vitória para Os Cinco, mas eles não estavam conscientes de que os punhais não funcionariam em Klaus, devido ao lado do lobisomem. Klaus salvou os outros Originais, matando cada um dos membros dos Cinco. Uma Cidade de Caçadores Em 1864 , as Famílias Fundadoras de Mystic Falls encabeçadas pelos Lockwoods tornaram-se um grupo organizado de caçadores de vampiros depois que um grande grupo de vampiros se mudou para a cidade (entre eles Katherine ). Apesar de procurá-los mais ou menos passivamente no início (por exemplo, vendendo elixires de verbena ), eles optaram por tomar ação direta na forma de um plano que erradicasse todos os vampiros em sua cidade. Eles decidiram procurar todos os vampiros usando a bússola de Johnathan Gilbert (criada por ele por Emily Bennett) e depois trancou todos em uma igreja e incendiou-se. Sem o conhecimento deles, os vampiros foram protegidos por Emily Bennett e mais tarde seriam libertados por Damon Salvatore , além desta Katherine evitou capturar com a ajuda de George Lockwood . As famílias fundadoras também documentaram esses eventos e os escreveram nas revistas familiares fundadoras, essas revistas serão transmitidas ao longo dos séculos para seus descendentes e continham informações importantes sobre os vampiros, sendo os jornais de Gilbert os mais extensos. Além disso, eles também criaram dezenas de eventos para garantir que seu recém-criado conselho de fundadores pudesse se reunir em segredo para discutir negócios de vampiros. As famílias fundadoras permaneceram então guardas silenciosas nos séculos seguintes até o final dos anos 2000, os Salvatores voltaram para a cidade, após o que mais uma vez entraram em ação pela primeira montagem da bússola de Gilbert e depois tentaram ativamente procurar e matar os vampiros da cidade. Eles também tentaram obter vervain de Zach Salvatore, mas em vez disso começaram a obtê-lo de Damon Salvatore em sua estratagema para ganhar sua confiança. Eles, sob a liderança de John Gilbert , conseguiram incapacitar e destruir a maioria dos vampiros do túmulo através do uso do dispositivo na celebração dos fundadores, queimando-os no edifício de Gilbert . Depois que o prefeito Richard Lockwooda morte, eles ficaram sob o controle de Damon Salvatore que os infiltrava com sucesso. Eles voltaram a agir contra os vampiros em Mystic Falls sob o comando de Elizabeth Forbes , tentando matar Damon e Stefan Salvatore em Kill or Be Killed . Eles eventualmente, no entanto, recuaram cada vez mais no fundo e tornaram-se muito menos efetivos devido à pesada infiltração de vampiros e simpatizantes de vampiros. Depois que Alaric se tornou um Vampiro Original Melhorado, ele conseguiu recuperá-los e informou-os sobre a existência de lobisomens, híbridos e originais. Ele então os usou para descobrir o acidente de Elena e os usou para rastrear Damon, Rebekah e Klaus. Desconhece-se qual é seu status agora que Alaric está morto, mas presume-se que eles ainda estão ativos e preparados para agir contra o elemento vampítico da cidade. Vendetta de Alaric Saltzman Após o desaparecimento de sua esposa , Alaric Saltzman também se tornou um caçador de vampiros e foi levado a Mystic Falls em busca do vampiro que supostamente matou sua esposa, este vampiro mais tarde foi revelado como Damon Salvatore. Depois de matar Logan Fell e rastrear e atacar Damon, ele foi morto, mas depois revivido pelo anel dele. Ele mais tarde ajudou a limpar a casa do vampiro do túmulo junto com Damon. Ele acabou se tornando um bom amigo de Damon e, apesar de continuar matando vampiros, ele também protegeu alguns deles. Depois de ser morto por Damon uma segunda vez, ele se juntou ao conselho dos fundadores e temporariamente parou de proteger os vampiros até que ele tenha sido desculpado por Damon (embora isso possa ter sido devido à escuridão começando a agarrá-lo também). Ele também assumiu o cargo de treinar Elena em como se defender contra os vampiros. Quando a escuridão começou a agarrá-lo, ele começou ativamente a procurar e matar membros do conselho de fundadores que ele via como simpatizantes e, eventualmente, conspirou para usar as apostas de carvalho branco para matar todos os originais. Esta missão aproximou-se da realidade quando Esther transformou-o em um Enhanced Original e deu-lhe uma participação de carvalho branco indestrutível, tornando-o assim no perfeito caçador de vampiros. Como original aprimorado, ele conseguiu empatar Niklaus Mikaelson, mas antes que ele conseguisse completar sua missão foi morto devido à morte de Elena nas mãos de Rebekah. No entanto, jurou a Jeremy que continuaria a cuidar dele do Outro Lado . Em Growing Pains , o conselho (agora chamado de conselho da cidade após a expulsão das famílias fundadoras dele) surgiu em ação liderada pelo Pastor Young . Eles conseguiram capturar vários vampiros, incluindo Stefan, Elena e Rebekah antes de serem derrotados em parte devido às ações de Damon e os vampiros escaparam. Pastor Young, então, por uma razão desconhecida, convidou o que se entende como o conselho da cidade em sua fazenda e explodiu todos, efetivamente terminando o reinado do conselho da cidade, mas presumivelmente preparando o cenário para uma entidade maior. Rayna Cruz Uma misteriosa caçadora de vampiros do sexo feminino dotada de habilidades místicas e exerce uma espada que pode neutralizar um vampiro e atrapalhar sua alma para seu próprio inferno pessoal. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie tornou-se uma Caçadora após a última vida de Rayna transferida para ela. Poderes e Habilidades Embora a maioria dos caçadores de vampiros não tenha habilidades sobrenaturais (com exceção de Alaric Saltzman, Mikael e membros dos cinco) eles exigem uma série de habilidades para efetivamente combater seus inimigos. * Os caçadores de vampiros muitas vezes têm um bom conhecimento de registros históricos, história, mundo sobrenatural e potencialmente um bom conhecimento de seres sobrenaturais (embora potencialmente apenas vampiros regulares), juntamente com suas fraquezas e pontos fortes. A maioria deles também é muito boa em encontrar pessoas e pesquisar. * Os caçadores de vampiros são freqüentemente combatentes mão-a-mão qualificados e mantêm-se fisicamente fortes e em forma. Alguns deles também são habilidosos com armas, como armas e facas. * Muitos caçadores de vampiros também se preparam muito para seus confrontos. Eles podem estar usando armas especializadas que eles se projetaram, como lançadores de estacas, estacas e granadas de vervainha e, muitas vezes, ingerem vervainas ou tê-las em todos os momentos, resistiendo assim a compulsão e incapacitando qualquer vampiro estúpido o suficiente para alimentá-las. Alguns deles também têm certos artefatos, como Gilbert Rings ou a Bússola do Vampiro à sua disposição, o que os ajuda na sua tarefa. * Alguns caçadores de vampiros também possuem certas habilidades sobrenaturais ou sobrenaturais sobrenaturais. Mikael tinha todos os poderes de um vampiro original, George Lockwood era um lobisomem, Alaric Saltzman tornou-se um Original Melhorado, dando-lhe poderes que ultrapassaram outros Originais e Bill Forbes teve a capacidade de resistir naturalmente à compulsão através de uma forma desconhecida de condicionamento mental avançado. Os membros da Irmandade dos Cinco recebem melhorias sobrenaturais para ajudá-los em suas caças; maior agilidade, força e a capacidade de resistir naturalmente à compulsão. Se um membro dos cinco for morto pelo que caça, o vampiro responsável sofrerá a Maldição do caçador , onde o caçador assombra o vampiro até o ponto da insanidade. Ferramentas e Armas Ao longo dos séculos, os caçadores de vampiros criaram muitas ferramentas e armas, muitas vezes explorando as várias fraquezas que um vampiro poderia ter para combatê-las de forma mais eficaz. Deve-se notar que algumas dessas ferramentas foram, de fato, criadas por bruxas para ajudá-las. * Armas: Uma estaca de madeira de qualquer tipo e tipo é prejudicial e também fatal para um vampiro. * Toxina de Lobisomem: Uma toxina mortal para qualquer vampiro que é transmitido através de mordidas ou injeção. Depois que Connor Jordan extraiu o veneno dos híbridos Tyler Lockwood e Nate, os membros dos Cinco começaram a usar a seu favor. * Estacas de Carvalho Branco: A única arma que pode matar permanentemente um Vampiro Original. * Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco: Outra maneira de matar um vampiro original apontando-os no coração, mas deve permanecer no corpo original. * Verbena: Usar verbena em um vampiro fará com que um vampiro se torne severamente febril e fraco e também queime sua pele. * Bestas: 'Um parafuso disparado de bestas foi mostrado para ferir um vampiro. * 'Bússola Gilbert: Criado por Johnathan Gilbert e encantado por Emily Bennett, essa bússola foi usada para encontrar e localizar vampiros. * Anel Gilbert: Embora apenas usado por homens Gilbert, esses anéis protegem as pessoas de serem mortas por seres ou causas sobrenaturais, contanto que os anéis sejam usados. * Dispositivo Gilbert: Outro dispositivo criado por Johnathan Gilbert, este dispositivo é uma arma contra todos os seres sobrenaturais e quando é ativado, qualquer um desses seres dentro de um raio de 5 blocos estará incapacitado. Outras Armas * Balas de Madeira * Balas de Madeira Aprimoradas * Lança-Chamas * Lançador de Estacas Pneumático * Granadas de Verbena * Luvas Revestidas com Verbena * Fuzileiro Atirador de Estacas * Granada de Estacas * Claymores * Paralytics * Dardos de Verbena * A Indestrutível Estaca de Carvalho Branco * A Espada de Alexandre * A Marca do Caçador * A Espada da Fênix Caçadores de Vampiros Conhecidos Vivo/Morto-Vivo * Jeremy Gilbert * Alaric Saltzman * Matt Donovan * Bonnie Bennett (Anteriormente) Mortos *Mikael *Jacob Lockwood *Benjamin Lockwood *Barnette Lockwood *George Lockwood *Johnathan Gilbert *William Forbes *Samantha Gilbert *Grayson Gilbert *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert *Richard Lockwood *Jay *Tripp *Penny Ares *Finn Mikaelson *Câmara Municipal *Pastor jovem *Bill Forbes *Logan Fell *Carol Lockwood *Elizabeth Forbes *John Gilbert *Alexander *4 membros originais dos Os Cinco *Camarada de Connor *Connor Jordan *Galen Vaughn *Vicente Cruz *Rayna Cruz *Tyler Lockwood Galeria TVD_Weapons.png|As armas dos caçadores de vampiros Device.jpg|O Dispositivo Gilbert VaughnShotgun.png|Vaughn com sua espingarda Vampire-diaries-4_14-down-the-rabbit-hole-i-have-other-toys.png|Explosivo de Dardos 500px-Alaricwood.jpg|Lançador de Estacas 500px-401_-_004.jpg|Uma bala de madeira gravada com um sinal dos cinco 500px-640px-405_-_0053.jpg|A Espada de Alexandre 500px-PocketWatch4.png|A Bússola Gilbert 500px-405_-_0062.jpg|Stake Shotgun 500px-401_-_005.jpg|Luvas de Verbena Official_look.jpg|Marca do Caçador HunterScope1.png Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Caçadores de Vampiros Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Híbridos